L'Est et l'Ouest
by Ethra
Summary: Petit recueil de différents OS, assez courts, sur Saiyuki - on s'en doutait - . Sans prétention aucune...
1. Ribosomes ?

**Base :** Saiyuki

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Kazuya Minekura, je ne touche pas d'argent grâce à cette histoire (de toute façon je ne touche pas d'argent à la base, quoi que je fasse …). Toujours est-il que si je pouvais avoir Sanzo pour moi toute seul, je ne dirais pas non.

_Jette un coup d'œil sur le côté_

Apparemment le principal concerné n'est pas d'accord … Dommage …

**Petite note explicative :** Le principe des différents One Shot (on dit One Shots lorsqu'il y en a plusieurs ? Question existentielle …) postés ici est bien simple : un mot. Chaque OS contiendra un mot imposé venant de ma petite liste de termes, généreusement donnés par des amies. Si vous souhaitez enrichir cette liste, je suis preneuse.

* * *

**Titre :** _Ribosomes ?_

C'était toujours la même scène qui se déroulait dans les auberges situées sur la route menant au royaume du Tenjiku, malheureusement pour leurs propriétaires. Les clients de l'établissement regardaient, atterrés, les jeunes hommes pour le moins bruyants. Tout du moins deux d'entre eux l'étaient. Gojyo et Goku se battaient une nouvelle fois pour obtenir leur part de pitance, le tout sous les yeux amusés d'Hakkai.

"Bouffez en silence ! "

Le harisen s'abattit violemment sur les deux querelleurs, toujours sous le regard pétillant du brun. Ce dernier avait déjà établi une comparaison entre Sanzo et une cocotte minute, le moine laissait monter la pression avant d'exploser. Ceci dit, la capacité de retenue du moine était beaucoup moins importante que le récipient susnommé. Toutefois, Hakkai n'avait jamais jugé bon de faire part de ses réflexions à l'objet de celles-ci. Sanzo bien sûr, même si la santé mentale de l'ancien humain était sérieusement attaquée, en particulier depuis le début du voyage, il n'en était pas encore au point de discuter avec des ustensiles de cuisine, merci bien.

Les protestations du métis ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre, comme après chaque explosion du moine blond. Quant au jeune yokai aux yeux dorés, il était bien trop occupé à utiliser ce moment d'inattention de son adversaire pour se remplir la bouche de nikumans.

"Mais c'est quoi ton problème le chauve ? Sadique ! J'suis sûr que ça t'excite de nous frapper ! "

Une petite veine pulsa sur le front dudit chauve et son poing se crispa légèrement sur son baffeur.

"C'est inscrit dans ton programme génétique d'être aussi con ou tu le fais exprès ?

- Sanzo, je ne suis pas certain que ça vienne de son ADN, Dokugakuji n'est pas ainsi. "

Gojyo s'était apprêté à donner une réponse bien sentie au blond, mais Hakkai l'air de ne pas y toucher, lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Suite à cette réponse inattendue mais toutefois bienvenue, selon Sanzo, le propriétaire dudit programme génétique était à la limite de l'apoplexie, frisant le bleu, le tout dans la plus totale indifférence.

"Si ça ne vient pas de ses gênes, ça vient d'où ? "

La réflexion du singe permit à Gojyo de retrouver sa respiration. Non, mais franchement, si même le ouistiti s'y mettait, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

"Depuis quand tu t'y connais en génétique la guenon ?

- Je ne suis pas une guenon ! Kappa pervers !

- Ca pourrait venir de ses ribosomes. "

La réponse d'Hakkai amena un silence, peu habituel, au sein du groupe. Trois regards dénués toute expression de posèrent sur lui. Finalement, peut-être que le problème de ribosomes, soulevé plus haut, était commun à l'ensemble des membres du groupe …

Retrouvant ses réflexes d'enseignant, Hakkai entreprit d'instruire ses élèves d'un soir. Après avoir bu une gorgée de thé, il commença son explication sur les ribosomes, explication simplifiée ceci dit. Il redoutait les effets d'un cours avancé de génétique sur les cerveaux des trois autres, autant limiter les dégâts.

"Et bien les ribosomes vont lire le programme génétique pour ensuite fabriquer des protéines qui vont ainsi participer à la formation des différentes cellules de notre cher Gojyo. "

Son explication ne sembla pas apporter la lumière dans les esprits embrumés de ses compagnons. Et finalement la sentence vint de Sanzo et assena le coup fatal.

"Ou alors il est juste con. "

_And that's all ? ..._

* * *

_Note de fin : _

_L'explication sur les ribosomes est extrêmement simplifiée je le reconnais. Mais je ne me voyais pas entrer dans les détails techniques, très ennuyeux en fin de compte et n'apportant rien à l'histoire. _

_Finalement j'ai mis un autre mot de ma liste dans cet OS : "explosion" . Mais je le garde tout de même, il se peut que ce soit le thème d'une autre tranche de vie._

_En espérant que cette petite histoire vous ait plu. Une autre est en préparation, cette fois-ci le thème sera "nausée". Ce n'est pas moi qui donne les mots hein. _


	2. Nausées Matinales

**Disclaimer :** Voir premier chapitre

**Note :** Comme je l'avais dit à la fin du chapitre précédent, le mot de cet OS est "nausée". Merci à Lûthita pour ce mot … Un merci spécial à certains de mes profs dont certains cours m'ont permis d'écrire ce chapitre, non pas que je me sois servie du contenu de leurs cours, mais plutôt que je me suis servie de leur temps de cours. A croire que les sociologies contemporaines et le colonialisme ne m'intéressent pas …

* * *

**Titre :** _Nausées matinales_

C'était devenu une habitude, ou plutôt un objet de désappointement quotidien selon Sanzo, dormir à quatre dans la même chambre. A croire que tous les voyageurs du Togenkyo s'étaient donnés le mot et avaient décidé de prendre d'assaut les différentes auberges. La promiscuité exacerbait les tensions, déjà bien assez présentes. Et la gentillesse horripilante d'Hakkai, la mauvaise humeur de Sanzo, les remarques salaces de Gojyo et la turbulence de Goku, formaient un melting-pot capable de venir à bout de n'importe quelle santé mentale, celles des concernés en premier.

La nuit, semblable aux précédentes, s'était écoulée doucement, marquée par les ronflements tonitruants de Goku et autres coups de pieds pour dégager les "vils squatteurs de pieux" dixit Gojyo. Chose étrange, tout ce petit monde avait retrouvé sommeil apaisé lorsque Sanzo avait décidé de s'en mêler : "Bordel de merde ! J'vais vous faire taire moi, bande de grumeaux !". Sommeil apaisé non partagé par le reste des clients de l'auberge, réveillés par une série de coups de feu. La prochaine fois, ils ne dormiraient pas dans la même auberge que ces hurluberlus, ou alors ils leur laisseraient des chambres individuelles, au choix.

Hakkai fut le premier levé, frais comme une rose et ne semblant pas avoir souffert des événements de la nuit. Sanzo le suivit de peu, à ceci près que lui avait mal dormi à cause desdits événements. Il jeta un regard haineux au métis qui marmonnait des paroles que la bienséance réprouverait, le tout avec un sourire béat aux lèvres. Prescience ou instinct de survie venant des cafards, Gojyo se réveilla avant que le moine ne décide de passer ses nerfs sur lui. Finalement il ne resta plus que Goku, sa tignasse brune dépassant de sous les draps.

Ignorant le regard exaspéré du blond, le kappa se dirigea à pas de loups vers le singe qui avait décidé de régresser vers une forme larvaire, difficilement identifiable. Délicatement, il attrapa un des bords du drap et tira d'un geste sec, ce qui eu pour résultat de voir un Goku sortir de sa chrysalide d'une manière peu élégante. A la place d'un papillon gracieux, le cocon laissa la place à un singe étourdi, à moitié assommé sur le sol. Seul point positif de l'histoire, on pouvait qualifier la pose obtenue d'artistique, ressemblant vaguement à un tableau de Picasso dans sa période déstructurée. C'était toujours ça.

Applaudissant la représentation, Hakkai annonça d'un ton calme que c'était l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Pourtant, l'acteur n'eut aucune réaction, le singe resta planté dans le sol, émettant un grognement inarticulé.

"Goku ? Tu es réveillé ? C'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner."

La deuxième annonce n'eut guère plus d'effet que la première, ou en tout cas, n'eut pas les conséquences attendues. Aucun hurlement, aucune cavalcade. Goku se contenta de se remettre lentement sur ses pieds, sous le regard étonné et légèrement inquiet de ses aînés.

"Hé le singe ! Tu t'sens bien ?"

Le singe semblait réfractaire aux attentes du kappa, certes Goku se décida à s'activer, mais l'objectif final de sa course n'était pas la salle à manger, mais les toilettes, avec pour but de rendre le contenu de son estomac (ou en tout cas de ce qui avait pu rester dans le gouffre sans fond qui lui servait d'organe interne). Et à présent, c'était le reste du groupe qui restait là comme deux ronds de flan, ou trois en l'occurrence. Hakkai fut le premier à retrouver ses esprits, ou en tout cas ses habitudes d'instituteur dont le travail consiste souvent à s'occuper de l'état de santé de ces chères têtes blondes et donc par conséquent de leurs estomacs récalcitrants.

Restés seuls dans la chambre, Gojyo et Sanzo se jetèrent un regard, amusé pour l'un, blasé pour l'autre. Allons bon, qu'est ce qui était encore passé par le vide intersidéral que le kappa avait entre les oreilles. Même si les bruits de régurgitation du singe lui étaient épargnés, Hakkai ayant pris soin de fermer la porte, il se doutait que le métis allait lui sortir une imbécillité de plus sur Goku.

"Dit donc, c'est qu'elle aurait des nausées matinales notre guenon.

- T'insinues quoi ?

- Oh rien …"

Sanzo avait mal entendu n'est-ce pas ? Cet imbécile n'avait pas sous-entendu "Ca" ! Lui et le singe, non mais franchement, il fallait avoir un esprit plus que tordu pour oser imaginer un truc pareil. Attrapant Gojyo par le col, le moine point son Smith & Wesson entre les deux yeux rieurs.

"Si t'es susceptible sur ce sujet, c'est que t'as quelque chose à cacher."

Le petit bruit métallique qui annonça l'armement du flingue ne fit pas disparaître le sourire en tranche de courge du métis. Rictus crispé sur le visage, le moine appuya un peu plus le canon de l'arme sur le front de son vis-à-vis. Encore une remarque et il lui collait une balle dans le vide intersidéral qui lui servait de tête, pour une fois qu'elle contiendrait quelque chose. Oser supposer ce genre de truc entre lui et le babouin. Le tabou était un abruti, un abruti suicidaire de plus.

Hakkai les trouva ainsi, Gojyo, sourire aux lèvres, mais se posant toutefois des questions sur l'aboutissement des pulsions meurtrières du moine, ce dernier, le doigt crispé sur la détente, se posant des questions sur la volonté de vivre du demi yokai. Pas impressionné pour deux sous, l'ancien instituteur lui fit baisser son arme. Non parce que bon, même si Gojyo est énervant, il serait bien plus énervant d'aller expliquer au tenancier qu'il était désolé, mais ses amis avaient décidé de s'entretuer dans la petite chambre, oh pour une broutille hein, mais s'il avait une serpillière, ça l'arrangerait bien, promis, ils rendraient la chambre dans l'état où ils l'avaient trouvé.

"Sanzo je ne pense pas que tuer Gojyo le rende plus intelligent.

- Hé !...

- Par contre, je pense qu'il faudrait faire venir un médecin."

Ce fut la dernière remarque qui permit le début d'une certaine accalmie. Le singe était malade, le singe avait un problème d'estomac autre que sa faim inassouvie, mais il leur faisait quoi le singe là ! Gojyo eut toutefois la bonne idée de ne pas suggérer de faire venir un obstétricien, son instinct de survie semblait s'être rappelé à lui.

Une heure plus tard, le médecin regardait avec un air gêné les trois hommes qui se tenaient devant lui. Ou plutôt il en regardait un en particulier, le moine blond, se demandant si le jeune homme brun au monocle serait capable de l'arrêter si celui-ci était pris d'une pulsion meurtrière à son encontre. Qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait, lui, si leur animal de compagnie avait décidé de manger le contenu d'un pot de colle …

_And that's all ? ..._

* * *

_Note de fin : _

_Bon tout d'abord des excuses pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire cet OS. Il était déjà pratiquement terminé quand j'ai posté le chapitre précédent, mais je me suis rendu compte que la qualité était des plus médiocre._

_J'avoue toutefois que cette version n'est pas géniale non plus, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à exprimer mes idées et finalement le résultat est très moyen. Je vous présente également des excuses pour la fin en eau de boudin._

_Ensuite des remerciements à Padra et Momigigi pour leurs rewiews. En espérant que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaise et que Momigi reconnaisse toujours "son Sanzo". (même si c'est le mien ...)_

_Le mot du prochain OS n'est toujours pas arrêté, donc si vous avez des idées, je suis tout ouïe. Sinon j'irais piocher dans ma petite liste._


	3. Pause Pipi

**Disclaimer :** Voir premier chapitre.

**Note :** Je suis impardonnable. Pratiquement un an sans poster une nouvelle histoire. Et je ne peux pas dire que c'est (uniquement) dû à un manque de temps chronique. Bref voici un nouvel épisode à ajouter à ce recueil qui, il faut bien l'avouer, manque cruellement de sérieux.

**Le mot du jour :** toilettes. Une fois de plus vous pouvez voir le talent de mes comparses pour choisir des mots absolument charmants, ainsi que mon talent pour choisir les pires parmi ceux donnés.

Cette fois-ci c'est Sanzo qui tient le presque premier rôle (j'aurais pu dire qu'il s'y collait, mais ça aurait été du plus mauvais goût).

* * *

**Titre :** _Pause pipi_

Le problème lorsqu'on voulait se rendre dans un lieu éloigné, c'était le voyage.

Le problème quand on voulait se rendre au Château d'Hoto depuis le Togenkyo c'était que le voyage s'annonçait assez long.

Et au final, de cet énoncé de base, une nouvelle pléthore de problèmes apparaissait comme le manque de ravitaillement (en particulier lorsque l'un des voyageurs souhaitait récupérer de son jeûne forcé de cinq siècles), les nuits à la belle étoile (et la présence d'insectes nuisibles comme ce gros cafard là) et de façon plus générale, la promiscuité entre les membres de cette équipe de bras cassés.

Toutefois, un autre problème apparaissait immanquablement, celui de la sacro-sainte "pause pipi". A noter que ce problème évolue de manière exponentielle avec le nombre de voyageurs et en l'occurrence, quatre était un chiffre bien trop élevé. Ajoutons à cela le fait qu'ils appartenaient tous à la gente masculine, noble communauté s'il en est, mais qui malheureusement ne sait pas se retenir plus de cinq minutes. De plus, quand les membres de cette charmante assemblée ont un très fort esprit de contradiction, il est bien impossible qu'ils aient envie de se soulager en même temps. Vous comprendrez bien avec cette liste (non exhaustive) de problèmes urinaires que les arrêts étaient plus que nombreux. Hakkai avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer avec son éternel sourire qu'ils semblaient un peu marquer leur territoire, blague qui n'avait pas été accueillie avec un public enthousiaste.

Bref, au final, les pauses récurrentes pour soulager les vessies de ces messieurs malmenaient encore un peu plus la "bonne entente" qui existait entre lesdits messieurs. A noter que si leurs ennemis avaient eu vent du problème, nul doute qu'ils s'en seraient servi à leur avantage et que "la défaite de l'équipe de Sanzo pour cause de vessies récalcitrantes" en aurait fait se gausser plus d'un dans les tavernes du Tenjiku.

C'était donc avec soulagement qu'ils accueillaient la présence de villages sur leur chemin, car qui disait civilisation, disait également toilettes, à la grande joie des quatre comparses qui s'ils aimaient le grand air, aimaient aussi leur petit confort. Et en cette fin d'après-midi, tous étaient heureux de voir ce petit assemblage de bâtiments qui signifiait la fin de leur calvaire. Après plus d'une dizaine de pauses, Sanzo avait décrété qu'ils se retiendraient tous jusqu'au soir et la perspective de se retrouver avec une aération à l'organe incriminé avait tué dans l'œuf les contestations.

Et quand l'aubergiste vit cette bande d'hurluberlus se battre pour accéder à ses toilettes, il ressentit un léger frisson bien désagréable. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait un moine utiliser une arme à feu pour faire valoir ses droits sur la précieuse cuvette.

_And that's all ? ..._

_

* * *

  
_

_Note de fin :_ _Finalement, cet OS ne correspond pas plus que ça avec le mot de départ et je suis assez déçue du résultat obtenu. _

_Un grand merci à Meenoo, Padra, Aoi Boya, Hakase et Ruize-chan pour leurs commentaires et leurs compliments. En espérant que cet OS ait été à la hauteur de vos attentes et que mes écrits continuent de vous faire rire._

_Et bien sûr merci à Celebrindal (alias Dadal) et Lûthita pour les nombreuses listes de mots régulièrement perdue par moi-même._


	4. Crac Crac

**Disclaimer** : Une fois encore, cet écrit est basé sur les œuvres de Kazuya Minekura, je ne retire aucun bénéfice pécuniaire, dans le cas contraire mon banquier serait au courant.

**Note **: Toujours dans les sous-entendus plus ou moins graveleux, l'humour à deux ronds et le n'importe quoi. On ne se refait pas.

Cette fois-ci il s'agit d'un drabble, court texte de 150 mots.

* * *

**Titre :** Il _est temps de faire crac-crac._

*_crac_*

Sa main se contracta sur sa tasse de thé.

*_crac_*

La crispation de ses sourcils s'accentua lorsque le son se fit à nouveau entendre.

*_crac_*

Il posa brutalement sa tasse sur la table et jeta son journal à la suite. Ça commençait à bien faire, des jours que ça durait, tous les matins c'était le même cinéma. Et les autres avait beau lui soutenir qu'il devrait y gouter au moins une fois, il ne céderait pas. De quoi aurait-il l'air s'il s'abaissait à de telles pratiques.

Gojyo lui avait dit qu'il s'insurgeait pour un rien, même Hakkai lui avait vanté les vertus de la chose. Lui n'en avait vu aucune, c'était sale, bruyant et totalement contraire à son style de vie.

Le doigt serré sur la gâchette de son révolver, le grand Genjyo Sanzo allait rapidement leur faire passer ces nouvelles lubies. Les biscottes au petit-déjeuner c'était terminé !

_And that's all…  


* * *

_

_**Note de fin :**__ Drabble écrit sur un coup de tête, je suis certaine que la chute ne surprendra personne. Le mot était_ biscotte_, mais histoire de garder un semblant de suspens, j'ai préféré ne le révéler qu'à la fin. _


End file.
